


The Night Is Young.

by psyleedee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cats, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/F, Female Castiel/Female Dean Winchester, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Kissing, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Licking, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Orgasm, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyleedee/pseuds/psyleedee
Summary: (Happy Birthday @sir_kingsley!)And now, as she approached the bedroom, Deanna was once again reminded of just how much warmth and joy her mate brought her each day. Right as Deanna was about to step into the bedroom, there came a moan. A loud, whining moan.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	The Night Is Young.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sir_kingsley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_kingsley/gifts).



"Baby?" Deanna called out, breathing in the scent of her mate as she dragged her feet into their apartment. At once, the scent of soft vanilla and light traces of apple bloomed through the air, but lacing it heavily, was the scent of _heat_. Omega heat. With instincts high on alert, Deanna walked into the living room, where the scent had diluted the usual pine scent of their air freshener, and yet, it wasn't as heavy. Her eyes snapped towards the bedroom, and she knew at once, that the bedroom was the source of the scent.

They had been mated and happily married for over four years now, she and Cas. Her mate, with her beautiful, glimmering blue eyes and her wavy, silky black hair had dug her way into Deanna's heart the moment their eyes had met from across the room at one of Deanna's company dinners. They'd been working in different departments, and had never met before, but the moment they had, the tension between them had been almost palpable, and for the first time in her life, Deanna had wondered, if she would ever spend her life with a single omega, it would have to be this one.

And now, as she approached the bedroom, Deanna was once again reminded of just how much warmth and joy her mate brought her each day. Right as Deanna was about to step into the bedroom, there came a moan. A loud, whining moan. 

The doors flew open, and Deanna felt her alpha-instincts set ablaze as soon as her eyes fell upon the slender, naked body on the bed, knees held up, one hand sinking between her thighs, the other pinching a dusky, brown nipple between two fingers.

"Fuck," Cas moaned, her raven-black hair splayed under her head and across the pillow as she bucked her hips and rode her fingers. Deanna felt her panties soak with arousal, and at once, she needed to touch her mate, satisfy her, feel her— anything to be close to her.

"Oh, god—" she groaned out, and trudged over to the bed, plucking layer after layer of clothes off her body, until she was left with nothing but a pair of lacy panties and a bralette, and the moment she dug a knee into the bed to crawl over her mate, Cassie's eyes flew open, bright and blue, fluttering with confusion and arousal, before she spread her legs open and, and held her hands out in invitation.

"Fuck baby, you're in heat? I thought our cycles were synced."

"Mhm, me too. But it happened and I couldn't call you soon enough, I'm sorry—"

"Shh," Deanna whispered, gliding her hands over Cas's stomach, up to her naked, round breast, where she pushed away one of Cas's hand, and latched her own instead, pinching the nipple and rolling the nub between her fingers, as she dipped down to capture her mate's lips in a soft, reassuring kiss, only to pull away after a few seconds, "—I'm gonna' make you feel good, yeah baby?"

"Mhm, alpha please," Cas moaned, and wrapped her legs around Deanna's waist, grinding their hips together as Deanna brought her lips to one of Cas's nipples and suckled on the nub, creeping a hand down between the depths of Cas's thighs, sliding lower and lower, until her fingers dipped into slick, wet, heat, and she pushed them in, until the tightness between Cas's thighs swallowed Deanna's fingers. Their lips met, and their kiss grew heavier, more intense than before, laced with passion and love, and Cas nipped Deanna's lips, earning a groan from the alpha, until her hands wandered up towards the hem of Deanna's bra, and cupped her breast, stroking a thumb over the nipple to harden it.

"Right there, Dee—"

"Mh," Deanna sucked around Cas's nipple, nibbling the nub and laving her tongue around it to soak it with her spit. Cas whined, mewling and purring in her arms as Deanna pushed in three fingers instead of two, stretching inside Castiel, widening and crooking her fingers, rubbing against the spot she knew drove Cas crazy with arousal, and as expected, Cas cried out Deanna's name, a litany of curses falling past her lips as she bucked her hips, instincts taking over, and rode her alpha's fingers.

"Dee, I'm gonna' come— I'm gonna'— fuck—" Cas cried out, her voice high and bloodcurdling as she came, and Dean felt her orgasm with her fingers still inside Cas. The omega's body spasmed and her hips bucked, grinding into Deanna's on their own accord, as Dean reached a hand up to cradle Cas's face, pushing stray streaks of her black hair away from her face to study her expression. Cas's eyes were shut, her mouth hung open, her face tinted red and her body glistening with sweat, and Deanna found it hard to keep her urges in check as Cas groaned once, and then sighed.

Deanna pulled her fingers out, sucking on them to drink in the taste of Cas's sweet, vanilla slick, and she hummed around her fingers, falling back on her haunches as Cas mumbled something inaudible, and at last, her eyes fluttered open to settle on Deanna. Deanna smiled, and surged forward to pull Cas into a crushing kiss, laving her tongue around Cas's to feed her a taste of herself, before pulling away with a playful grin, and falling back on the bed next to Cas.

A loud _meow_ rung through the room, and Deanna cracked an eye open, only to find Juju, their cat, sauntering into the bedroom. Deanna held her hand out, and as if having understood her, Juju jumped onto the bed and trotted over to Deanna. Deanna pulled the covers on Cas and herself, and watched as Juju plopped himself down on her covered chest, purring when she stroked his head.

"Alpha?" Castiel asked, and rolled over onto her side, snuggling closer into Deanna's arms and into her warmth.

"Hey, sweetheart," Deanna grinned, and pressed a kiss to her omega's forehead. Bright blue eyes fluttered up to gaze at her, and Deanna blushed, running her finger through Cas's hair as she pet Juju.

"I didn't know you'd come home this early."

"Why? Planning to have all the fun without me, omega?"

"No," Cas laughed, and her hand wrapped around Deanna's neck, as she nuzzled into her wife and mate's shoulder, "-I would have waited with the toys if I knew you were coming soon."

"Well, you know what they say, Cas," Deanna winked, and made her way inside the covers, peeking her head out from between Cas's thighs, "-the night is young."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, big end note, but I need to say this. 
> 
> Happy Birthday Lexi! You are one of the very first people I met in the bottom!Castiel fandom and I'm so, so, so glad to have met you, because you're the sweetest, most kind, compassionate, talented, fun and loving person I know! I've always looked to you and Jess as my role models, and I want you to know that, and you've helped me with advice whenever I needed it, and always looked out for me. Thank you so much for everything, and I really do hope you have a good time for your birthday and for the rest of your life as well! 
> 
> Love you, mama bear. 🥺
> 
> Always gonna be your pup. ❤


End file.
